USS Sovereign (prototype)
| type = Explorer | class = Sovereign | status = Active | image2 = NCC 73811.jpg }} The USS Sovereign was the prototype for the starships used by Starfleet in the late 24th century. At the time of her launch, the Sovereign was one of the most advanced starships in the Federation. Montgomery Scott served as Captain of engineering aboard the Sovereign in 2374, under the command of Admiral Alynna Nechayev. In 2381, the Sovereign was commanded by Admiral Kathryn Janeway. ( s: ''Spectre'', ) Registry and launch date :Since the ship was never actually seen in a canon production, various continuities have assigned it different registry numbers and launch dates. These include: :*NCC-74222 and 2371 ( , ''Trekmania) :*NCC-73811 and 2370 (Bravo Fleet HQ, Dixon chronology) :*NCC-73811 and 2378 ( ) :*NX-73811 ( ) :*NCC-73811 and 2372 ( ) :*NX-75000 and 2371 (ASDB, Star Trek: A Call to Duty) :*NCC-75000 (Star Fleet International) Fan continuities Ships of the Star Fleet (Chris Wallace) In 2377-78, Fleet Admiral Lamia Jedrek was Task Force 71's commanding officer aboard the flagship USS Sovereign (NCC-75000). ( ) Commissioned in early 2371 under the command of Captain Toran, the USS Sovereign (NCC-74222) was Commander Jonozia Lex's assignment prior to the in 2373. He served as the ship's as second officer/science officer. In late 2373, the Sovereign became the flagship of Admiral Alynna Nechayev following Toran's promotion to Rear Admiral and his departure to oversee the completion of the remaining vessels still under construction. Atana Ral was assigned to the USS Sovereign following her graduation from Starfleet Medical Academy. Crew *Captain Robert DeSoto (2372-2378) *Unknown commanding officer (2378-2379) *Captain Tajeda (2379-) *Shenti Yisec Eres Ree, Doctor, 2373-2379 *Atana Ral, Doctor, 2373 - 2374 The USS Sovereign was launched from Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in 2371. Captain Montgomery Scott served as chief engineer on her shakedown cruise, and later performed the same function for the . At the time of the Changeling crisis on Earth, Admiral James Leyton ordered the Sovereign recalled from a diplomatic mission to head the blockade of Sector 001. During the Federation Civil War that followed, the Sovereign became Leyton's flagship, giving him a strong advantage early in the conflict. During Operation Return in 2374, the Sovereign's crew mutinied against Leyton, and the admiral transferred his flag to the . ( : "True North", "Sword of Damocles, Parts I & II") :''See also: ''Sovereign'' class'' The USS Sovereign (NCC-73811) was created after the Battle of Wolf 359 as a ship designed to defend against the Borg, similar to the . It featured ablative armor, regenerative shielding, bio-neural gel packs, and an enhanced deflector system. The ship was tested after the was retrieved, and did poorly because of a power drain caused by the enhanced deflector system and the malfunction of the regenerative shielding system. However, another few years of work sorted out those problems, and the Sovereign successfully completed a number of assignments, most notably in the Kessok Incident in 2376. Assignments During late 2385, the Sovereign was assigned to Unity One Starbase under Captain Puto. The ship defended the station against two Borg attacks and tracked fleeing ships from the Battle of Gateway to the Azure Nebula, making first contact with the Iccobar. Shortly after this mission, the Sovereign was reassigned and replaced by the . ( ) Two months later, the Sovereign was upgraded with four more type XII phaser arrays, two pulse fire quantum torpedo tubes, stronger shields, and an increased torpedo armament. The Sovereign was later assigned to Beta Quadrant exploration under the command of Captain Jack Gore. ''Starfleet International :'See''': External link * Sovereign Sovereign Sovereign